Santuário da Viradeira
by Herzkristall
Summary: Essa é uma shortfic que eu fiz pra concorrer no concurso de fics cdz, tudo começou com uma idéia travessa de Eris, deusa da discórdia, idéia que Zeus gostou e botou mãos à obra. O resultado disso, bem vocês conferem na fic. Atenção: tem hentai, palavrões


**Aquela velha história cdz não me pertence, e essa é uma shortfic feita para o concurso fics-cdz da comunidade do Nando no Orkut**

Obs: " --> indica pensamento

Santuário da Viradeira

Depois de ter subjugado meio Olimpo, os deuses deram uma trégua para Athena. Por isso, o Santuário estava uma chatice só. Éris, a deusa da discórdia, não agüentava essa pasmaceira toda e pediu ao Deus Zeus um favor, no que Zeus concordou, detestava o jeito "Sandy" de uma de suas filhas, a Athena. Então, resolveu dar uma apimentada naquele Santuário, jogando um raio que iria mudar o quotidiano daquele lugar.

BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- O que foi isso? - gritou Saori. Eita, que eu estou me sentindo estranha, me deu umas formigações, preciso ir ao banheiro.. o.O

- Argh, que estrondo doido foi esse Mu? - perguntou Aldebaran.

- Não sei, só tenho um péssimo pressentimento com isso.

- Ouviu isso, Olia? Eu pensei que a Terra fosse se partir ao meio!

- Que nada, Marin, o teu leãozão está aqui pra te proteger! ;)

- Cof, cof, ma che caspita, quase me matou de susto!!! Tão olhando o quê, porra? - MDM estava p da vida, pois se engasgou com a cerveja que bebia no barzinho, quando o raio caiu.

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Athena foi dormir, mas revirou-se a noite inteira só pensando no Aiolia de Leão.

"Mas que estranho, eu amo é o Seiya, era pra estar sonhando com ele, como costumo fazer, mas não consigo tirar o Aiolia da cabeça, se bem que ele é um gato, ops um leão tão totoso...o.O"

- Pô, eu sou a manda-chuva aqui, o homem que eu quiser vai ter que...

- Como, minha senhorita? - aproximava-se uma serviçal.

- Errr... ordeno que Aiolia venha até aqui, sim?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, com licença.

Algumas horas depois, Aiolia aparecia.

- Estou aqui, senhorita, o que deseja? -disse, ajoelhando-se.

- Affz, eu estou aqui um tempão aqui te esperando, isso é coisa que se faça com sua deusa linda???

- ¬¬' "Calma, Aiolia, conta até 10 pra agüentar essa chata, vamos lá, um, dois..."

- Se o meu desejo por você não fosse tão forte agora, eu não te perdoaria, seu Aiolia de Leão!

- O quê????

- EU quero que você transe comigo agora mesmo! Me leve pro quarto já!

Aiolia parecia confuso, não sabia o que fazer ante aquela ordem disparatada duma patreca riquinha que, infelizmente, era a reencarnação de Athena.

"Eu só posso estar ficando doido, não ouvi direito isso não, será que..."

- Bora, o que você está fazendo aí parado feito um pateta??

- Ok.

E assim, Aiolia levou Saori pro quarto dela nos braços.

- E agora, isso é tudo?

- Claro que não, quero que você faça um streap pra mim now!

- Mas não tem música e...

- Pois não seja por isso! - Saori pegou seu microsystem e botou a música "I'm too sexy".

-Bora, rebola aí, vai!

Visivelmente constrangido, Aiolia não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade, adorava tirar a roupa para sua amada Marin, era mestre em fazer isso, primeiro porque tinha consciência de que tinha o corpo muito sexy, o mais bonito de todo o Santuário, segundo o próprio :P Mas aquela patreca não ajudava, era muito seca...

"Concentre-se"

Então, Aiolia passou as duas mãos sobre seu peitoral enquanto começava a dançar que deixou Saori assim -->> O.O A partir daí, botou as mãos na cabeça e bem lento, tirou o capacete e o entregou a Athena, que já tava toda animadinha, batendo palma e tudo - Huhuuuuuuuu! Em seguida, tirou as ombreiras e os braços da armadura. Aiolia fez questão de acentuar bem os bíceps, bem delineados. Quando foi tirar o peito, fez um mini-suspense, por fim, tirou, mostrando um peitoral esculpido por Zeus Aiolia continuou no embalo, e tirou o saiote e mexendo sua bundinha durinha. No fim, Aiolia, ficou só de cueca, quando a música terminou.

- Eeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii, por que você parou??? É pra tirar tudo!

- A música acabou...

- Só a cueca pode tirar sem música!

- Errr... -e tirou a cueca.

- OOooooooohhhhhhhhh :-O -->> Saori

"Eu sabia que o susto ia ser grande ;)" - pensou Aiolia.

- Cof, cof, bom, agora EU quero que você venha até aqui e me beije.

Aiolia foi lá e a beijou timidamente.

- Pô, eu quero um beijo bem quente, que só você sabe dar! - protestou Saori.

Aiolia, então, beijou Saori com uma força e desejo tais, que enregelou a espinha da Deusa. Depois, ele foi baixando pro seu pescoço, enquanto isso, foi tirando-lhe o vestido, deixando-a só de calcinha, que ela tirou.

- Ai, vá com calma que eu sou mocinha ainda...

- Tá "eu finjo que acredito nisso".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso, Marin estava lá fora do Templo, discutindo com os guardas:

- Desculpe, Marin, mas pela enésima vez, você não pode entrar nos recintos da deusa Athena sem a sua expressa autorização!

- Mas eu só quero saber por que o Aiolia tá demorando tanto com ela aí dentro. Você não pode me dizer?

- Sinto muito, mas só Zeus sabe o que está ocorrendo aí dentro. Fique tranqüila, e vá pra casa, se fosse notícia ruim, a gente já saberia.

- É mesmo. Vou indo.

De fato, Zeus via de camarote no Olimpo a putaria toda que os dois faziam.

"Essa puxou ao pai, hihihi"

No outro dia...

- Olia, o que é que você e Athena estavam fazendo lá na sala dela de tão importante que eu não pudesse saber, hein?

- Errr..."Pensa, pensa numa boa história" A Athena me pediu...pra...pra...fazer uma visita oficial como representante dela.

- É mesmo? Pra onde?

-Ah, pra onde? HHmmmmm...Pra Asgard! Isso mesmo!

- Olia, 'cê não me engana. Fala logo o que vocês faziam...Não minta pra mim.

Aí Aiolia teve de contar toda a verdade com dor no coração, pois não sabia mentir pra sua Marin.

- O quê? Ela mandou isso? E você FEZ????

- Poxa, Marin, compreenda que eu fiquei numa situação difícil e que...

- Seu safado! Você bem que gostou né? Confessa!

Aiolia ficou envergonhado e sem palavras.

- Humpf! Isso já é o bastante. Não me procure mais, está bem?

- Marin, não me deixe! Nãooooooooo :'(

OOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No Olimpo

- KKKKK, estou adorando a putaria e o barraco, muito show isso - Zeus bolava de rir - Vamos ver o que minha Atheninha vai aprontar agora - click apertou o controle remoto.

OOOOOOOoooooooooo

No Santuário...

Triste com o fim de seu relacionamento, Marin foi ao bar, decidida a pôr o pé na Jaca.

- Garçom! Me vê uma dose de cachaça ae!

MDM, que era assíduo no bar, nunca vira Marin beber.

- Essa é por minha conta. Mas o que foi que aconteceu, Marin, pra você ficar tão triste desse jeito?

- Ai, o Aiolia...snif...aquele idiota...:"( buáááá

- Calma, não chora, não fala assim, que eu não consigo entender nada.

- Buááááá... é que...snif

- Caspita! Desse jeito eu vou logo é matar aquele FDP!

- Nãoooooo! Buuuu...

- Então deixa de chorar tanto por aquele cagão e me conta a sua história.

- Tá bom, snif.

E entre um drink e outro a Marin contou o acontecido.

- Ragazza, se eu não te conhecesse e não soubesse o quanto você é séria, eu iria achar que era piada. Quer dizer que deu louca na Athena e ela tá liberando geral né?

- Minha história é uma piada, buáááá

- Porra meu, eu não disse que sua história era uma piada, eu disse que iria achar uma piada, caso não te conhecesse.

- Não fala assim comigo:"(

-Desculpe se fui grosso, mas eu sou assim mesmo, casca-grossa.

Marin tentou se levantar, mas só não caiu no chão, pois foi aparada pelo MDM.

- Ihhhh, mocinha não está acostumada a beber, quando bebe, se lambuza! Deixa eu te ajudar!

Pegou Marin nos braços e levou pra casa dele.

- Pronto, pode ficar aqui no quarto de hóspedes. E eu vou pro meu quarto, bem ao lado, boa-noite e durma bem.

- Ei, Maskinha...

- O que foi?

- Fica aqui.

"Aí danou-se" - Tá bom, tá com medo da decoração de cabeças? Ha, elas não mordem, como você está com medo, eu te faço companhia.

Marin abraçou tão forte o MDM, que este ficou sem ar.

- Cof, cof, que é isso, mia fia?

Marin colou os lábios dela nos dele.

"HHhmmmmmmm, o negócio tá ficando bom" - pensou o MDM

- Hey, Marin, eu sei que tu tá carente agora e...

- Não, eu quero você, mas que merda!

- Vixi, falando palavrão, a bebida e seus efeitos...Marin, eu não sou viado, pois não sou de recusar fogo, não. Se tu quer, aí vou eu!

MDM começou a beijar Marin pela orelha, enquanto ia tirando-lhe a roupa peça por peça. Depois, beijou-lhe sua feminilidade, tirando altos gemidos de Marin.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh --- TV do Zeus falhando

- Mas que saco, tinha que falhar na melhor parte:"( Esse serviço de TV via Olimpo me paga! GGGGggggggrrrrrrr

No dia seguinte...

- Só agora consertaram isso? Seus imprestáveis, desapareçam daqui agora mesmo, ou jogo raiozinho em todo mundo! - Zeus se encontrava "p" por ter perdido toda a transmissão. - Aaaahhhhhhhh, mas agora de volta a minha poltrona - click

Aparecia MDM e Marin ainda na cama.

-AAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Perdi a melhor parte! Pow :"( - Zeus resmungava - Epa! Parece que...

Uma empregada acordava MDM.

- Senhor... Eu sei que não gosta de ser incomodado quando está com alguém, mas é que Athena o chama.

- Ai, já sei o que ela quer, já estou indo. Quero que providencie tudo para que Marin tenha uma estada boa aqui, certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo, agora eu vou me vestir.

Chegando no Templo...

- Cheguei. Estou em ponto de bala, gatinha ;-)

- Demorou muito, por que vocês são tão lentos pra chegar até aqui?

"Ma che ragazza chata, grgrgr"

- È che eu moro na casa de câncer, saber? E é um tantim longe ir a pé, sem poder teletransportar :P

- Tá, tá, pode começar.

Então, MDM num instante ficou nu, e Saori gostou do que viu.

- Quero que me lamba toda, começando pelo dedinho do meu pé - Saori ordenou mostrando seus dedinhos

Assim, MDM lambeu todo o pé de Saori, e foi subindo, subindo até chegar na Mata Atlântica

"ô bicha réa cabeluda"

Mesmo assim, irrigou lá, fazendo Saori ir aos céus :P

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

No Olimpo...

- Ei, que putaria é essa que você está vendo na TV, hein, Zeus? - inquiriu Réia.

- Nãnão é nada!

- Como nada? O quê? A Athena fazendo essas coisas? Isso foi obra sua, não foi? Desfaça essa merda já!

- Está bem, já me diverti bastante com isso tudo.

Assim, Zeus jogou mais outro raio que desfez tudo.

BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- Hein? Mas o que foi isso? Ei, e o que você está fazendo aqui, MDM? Chispa daqui!

- Já cansou, foi? Eu vou indo mesmo. Tchau!

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Na casa de MDM...

- Pô, eu estou com uma dor de cabeça...epa! Onde estou? Argh! Essas cabeças humanas...Quer dizer que estou na casa do MDM!!!

- Oi, Marin, já acordou? Que tal tomar um banho? Errr...Eu não tenho roupas femininas aqui em casa, mas, tenho um robe fresquinho ;-)

- MDM, eu não quero incomodar e...

- Porra, você não é incômodo nenhum, 'cê 'tá aqui como minha hóspede, capitche??

- Nossa, nunca pensei que você fosse tão legal...

- Pow, eu sei que nem sempre dá fazer o papel de malvado, ainda mais com uma moça tão linda feito tu, Marin ;)

Marin sorriu. Logo após isso, uma porta veio abaixo:

BLAM!

- Maarrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!

- Olia, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu já te disse pra não me procurar mais, será que você é surdo???

- Eu não consigo viver sem você, me desculpe por ter obedecido às ordens estúpidas daquela vaca louca, me perdoa :"(

- Perdoar, não sei se perdôo...

- Marin...snif...

- Mas acho que a gente pode continuar se falando ;-)

- Aeeeehhhhh! Estou tão feliz :"(

- E você ainda continua chorando, seu bobo!

- Porque eu amo tu :D

- Eu sei. Também te amo muito.

E os dois se beijaram.

- Eita, que eu vou ficar aqui segurando vela? Nem, e vocês podem terminar isso sem ser na minha casa, por favor? - Mask estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquilo tudo.

- Desculpe aí, MDM, ah, e obrigado por ter cuidado tão bem da Marin, valeu mesmo!

- Blah, deixa de sentimentalismo réi bobo, por favor! - MDM fazia uma cara de nojo.

- Tchau, MDM! Até mais - dizia o casal.

- Sem juízo vocês dois, viu? Hehehe

- Pode deixar! - gritou Aiolia.

Assim tudo voltava ao normal no Santuário.

**FIM**


End file.
